


Nautiscarader's VLD prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, not that much going on here now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another hub for my prompts, this time revolving around Voltron: Legendary defender. Not that much right now, but I'm making it just in case tumblr dies or something





	Nautiscarader's VLD prompts

There are things about living on a spaceship they don't teach you in the academy.

Hundreds of light years away from home, Pidge missed a lot. Her family, her colleagues, those few she had, familiar scents and smells...

And the Internet.

Oh me, oh my, she missed the Internet.

Particularly one dirty aspect of it.

In her cabin, Pidge couldn't find a place to sit comfortably on. She didn't want to verbalise what she was missing the most right now, but with each hour spent in front of the alien computer, she felt the familiar, primal itch that prevented her from concentrating. She was objectively good at keeping her urges under radar; she had to, after all, pose as a boy, and she spent her life surrounded by books while her high school friends partied, losing their virginities, or at least snogging left, right and centre.

But she always had the Web as a substitute of said needs in dire times.

She groaned, collapsing onto and rolling on her bed.

They say that necessity is the mother of all inventions, and today she will be the pimp of one.

Pidge opened the huge trunk she kept under her bed, where she kept all sorts of space junk she collected over the last month or so travelling in the Castle of Lions. She never threw anything away - a lesson she learned very early on. Any item can be re-purposed, with enough tools and creativity.

Right now, she was looking for something long.

And possibly pink.

Her first thought was to use the pulsar coil, one of many that needed to replaced every once in a while, after too much Quintessence burned through them. But even though they would be useless as capacitors now, they could still be good at distributing the energy, especially in short pulses that could be tuned to just the right frequency, thus creating a vibration.

Half an hour of work made her fortunately forget about her urges, though they returned doubled when she finished her work. She eagerly plugged the battery, and a moment later, a pleasant buzzing noise filled her room, bringing a giddy smile to her face. She wouldn't dare insert the elongated tube inside her (though that idea only came after she remembered one of these can burst), but the vibration should be enough to soothe her.

She double-checked if the door was locked, slid down her pants, lay on her bed, and closed her eyes, bringing the device closer to her sex. A powerful surge emanated through her loins, and Pidge let out the faintest of moans, as she moved the object back and forth.

But something was missing.

She opened her eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

She always had some sort of fantasy on her mind when she masturbated. And then, she groaned, when she remembered a whole folder of bookmarks to her favourite fanfictions, ranging from hundred chapters of slow burn that ended with sensual romantic bedroom scene, to quickies with no plot, where characters from her favourite shows or books just wanted to fuck.

She bumped her head against the wall a few times.

She was always meant to make backups of those...

Pidge positioned herself again, and dimmed the lights, hoping for her brain to create some image in the absence of anything visually interesting. But sadly, she could only think of her friends. Her male friends. Her male friends that were definitely males and had male body parts and-

A familiar wave of disgust soared through her. She couldn't do that.

But then, she remembered. On her shelf she had a collection of Altean books that Allura lent her some time ago. She couldn't read high Altean that well, but she could make a few words after living with the princess in a castle.

Words like "princess".

And "castle".

But words mattered little to Pidge; one of these books was richly illustrated, and featured a dashing young knight, rescuing a princess. When she saw that the first time, Pidge couldn't believe that this cliché was so powerful it transcends barriers of space, time, and cultures, regardless of whether the hero wass a human, Altean, had legs, hands, bills, tentacles-

Don't think about tentacles.

Do NOT think about tentacles.

An yes, it was cliché, unoriginal, contrived, but... in a pinch it will have to do.

Shuffling the collection of fairy tales, Pidge found the story. On one of the drawings, the knight held the princess while they swung on some rope over a chasm; in another, she lay semi-seductively on a prison bed, and in the last one... In the last one they kissed. Pidge scanned the three sketches, displaying them on the computer screen, and she went back to her bed. Only now she realised she's been doing this with her panties down the whole time.

But it mattered not, since now, when she closed her eyes, she could see the whole scene: they fight for their lives, they defeat the big bad guy, and they kiss... Pidge moved the vibrating coil between her soaked folds, imagining how the princess must have felt when the hero grabbed her by the waist. She let out a languorous moan, as her legs twitched, trying to dissipate the sexual energy she's been storing like an exceptionally powerful capacitor. And then, the two would find a place... any place, like bedroom... they must have some bedroom in the... the... whatever place they are in, and they untie their clothes.

Pidge took another look a the collage on the screen. Maybe even that prison would do. Kinky.

She imagined them naked, the hero between the princess' legs, licking her sex thoroughly, until she would scream in orgasm. Pidge let out a moan, her voice cracking in the middle of it. She was close, she needed the plot to advance; the hero had spread her legs and he was ramming himself inside, claiming her as his. And as she did so, she let just the tip of the coil part her lips, forcing more and more air out of her each time.

And now... And now they were climaxing together, he was filling her with his cum to the brim, so much so it leaked on the floor...

In one, infinitesimally small moment, she imagined it all: the fictional couple having sex, her being the princess, and some cute guy that once looked at her as a hero... her friends, Hunk and Lance being the heroes now, their cocks she saw when she was still unsure how would she manoeuvre safely around their locker-rooms at the academy... all of that combining into one orgasmic singularity, when she pushed the coil deep inside her and her body was torn with an orgasm, first one since she left Earth.

On the shelf next to her, the tetrahedral robot Rover woke up, hearing her distressed voice, and stared with artificial curiosity at her unusual state, trying to work out the reason of her raised temperature and high pulse.

\- Not... a... fucking... word... get it?  


* * *

A few hours and two more stories she wrote in her head later, Pidge was walking through the vast corridors of the castle in much better mood.

\- Oh, there you are, Pidge. - the familiar, motherly voice of Princess Allura reached her from behind. - I've been looking for you about a varga ago...  
\- Ah, well, I've been, uh, reading the-the books I borrowed.  
  
Allura's concern turned into a warm smile, making her momentarily forget about the reason why she was looking for her.

\- Oh, really? - she clasped her hands - Which one you liked the most?  
\- Well, uh...  
  
Pidge scratched her head. Being smart was her forte; sounding smart about a subject she clearly wasn't... wasn't.

\- The, the one about the princess and the hero swinging on the rope, escaping the enemies...  
\- Ah, yes, "Cosmic Feuds"!  
\- Yes! Exactly. - Pidge replied eagerly.  
\- I read it over and over when I was around your age. It's such a classic, very old story. I loved that moment when the prince pilots his spaceship alone against the enemy's fleet and...  
\- Prince?  
\- Well, yes, Prince Hallark. Brother of Princess Ca'Sher. Well, I call him "prince", he never really used that title. after all, he only learns about it at the end... Are you quite alright, Pidge?  
  
Allura's concerned look came back at once, when she saw a petrified look of horror dawning on Pidge's face, as it slowly turned green with disgust.

\- INEEDTOTAKEASHOWERBYE! - she screamed and ran in the opposite direction, wondering if she can jam the coil into her brain just precisely enough to erase all the stories she has imagined so far about the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180556270250/4-and-maybe-14-pidges-struggles-with-being-light))
> 
> "Cosmic Feuds" is, of course, parody of "Star Wars: New Hope" and the, ekhm, certain *relation* between Luke and Leia.


End file.
